Death Has Come For Us
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Short story done in one night. Hotaru grows angry at the people insulting her in school and allows Saturn's nature to take over, resulting in the deaths of everyone. *Warning: Weirdness Inside*


**Title:**_ Death Has Come For Us_

**Rating: **_PG_

**Genre:**_ Horror/Drama_

**Summary:**_ Hotaru is insulted terribly at school. She can't get through a day without hearing the words "dyke" or "weird." This story is basically about how she snaps and allows the death-bringing, unfeeling personality of Saturn take over and end the lives of her classmates._

Note: The authoress has nothing against female-female love, and the insults within this story, or any following, are not my views. 

* * *

Hotaru walked down the hallway of the school, the loneliness pressing in as if it wanted to swallow her up. "Yeah, that's her. Her parents are dykes!" 

She cringed at the whispered comment as she shouldered her way past the girls. 'Why do they always talk about me?' she wondered. 'Aren't there other people to make fun of?' 

"Tomoe... Is her dad that crazy scientist that almost got himself killed?" 

"You think she'll be a dyke too, cause of her 'parents'?" 

Hotaru held back the tears as best she could as she ran for the door. 'I have to get out of here before I do something bad!' she screamed in her mind. 'I can't unleash my powers here; it would kill all these people!' 

Although Hotaru was a quiet child, with the powers of Death, she still had human decency and didn't want any unneeded deaths on her young conscience. Running from the school grounds, she made her way to the mansion where she lived with Haruka-poppa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna; "Puu." Entering the house, she stood in the marble archway, making certain that the dwelling was empty before venturing forth, up the stairs. 

Once in her room, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a photo album. Looking at it, she found it hard to believe that it was two years ago that Galaxia had been defeated and the world had gone back to "normal." From Setsuna's hints, she knew that something big was coming soon. All of the Senshi figured that it was the "Big Freeze" the Time Guardian had spoken of briefly; the event that would come before the creation of Crystal Tokyo, brought about by Usagi - Serenity - and the mystical Ginzuishou. 

Looking at a picture of all of the Senshi and Starlights together, Hotaru reverted back into the happy memories that had been at that time. Since that time, happiness had been replaced by loneliness. Oh, Setsuna and the others were still her friends, and they gave her companionship. But it wasn't enough... 

Flipping through the photo album, Hotaru came upon the single, faded picture she had of herself, her father, and mother. Before the accident. Before life had come crumbling down. Before... Hotaru had found out she was Sailor Saturn. "Life is weird," she whispered to herself as she gazed at the picture. "Mama..." she whimpered. 

Even though Hotaru was now 17, she wasn't able to completely forget the mother who had sheltered her for the first few years of her life. Although her love for her father ran deep, she had elected to stay with the Outer Senshi after the last battle. They had become like a surrogate family to her, and offered something that her father could not - understanding. He couldn't know about her "spells" when she jumped from one age to the next. Neither science nor sorcery could understand it. Only the Senshi could puzzle out this odd thing - and even then not entirely. But it was better than being with one who did not understand at all. Wasn't it? Weren't family ties less important than someone who could understand what you were going through? 

Looking through the photo album, she stopped at a picture of Setsuna with her hair in a towel and a silk bathrobe around her lithe body. It had been taken just when the Time Guardian slipped from the bathroom, surprising her. Hotaru giggled slightly at the memory. There were times that Hotaru could swear Setsuna had eyes in the back of her head - like when she caught Hotaru eating the last of the cookies before bed - and there were also times when she thought that Setsuna didn't know quite as much as she let on - like when this picture was taken. 

Setting the album aside, Hotaru sighed and looked down at her hands. "Am I really so innocent? I've killed so many... When my Silence Glaive dropped the end the Silver Millennium, I became a murderer. Is my punishment being ridiculed by my 'peers' while I live this life?" 

Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the window, looking out. The birds chirping in the trees belied the turmoil within Hotaru's soul. Her "parents" were termed as "dykes" and, for that, she was considered a "freak." Was this God's way of telling her that Usagi should have let them kill her? Living a life where you were thought of as "odd" wasn't a very good life. So why had she been reborn into this? It didn't make sense. Was she being punished for her horrible acts of killing innocents? It didn't matter that the choice was not hers. Sailor Saturn, alone, didn't have a conscience. It was up to Hotaru to meld with Saturn and make sure that she didn't do something they would both regret in the future. 

But now, what was to stop her from offing those pretentious people she went to school with? It was their fault that they were so cruel. And if their cruelty got them killed... Who would care? 

Looking down at the sun-dappled yard, Hotaru made a quick decision. 'If they harass me further, I shall unleash all the powers of Saturn upon them. Their deaths will be merciless. It is nothing less than they deserve.' 

~*~ 

Two weeks later. Hotaru had given them a chance, and they had wasted it. The calls of "dyke child!" wafted on the breeze as the girl's eyes flashed, her hand going up to summon her wand. "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" she screamed. 

Everyone stared in disbelief as the girl turned into a well-known and well-feared figure. Sailor Saturn; the Bringer of Death! She glared around her at her "peers" in anger. "You who have persecuted me and brought nothing but shame and misery upon my family. On this day, you will feel my wrath! How dare you speak of us in any way but good? You, who had called us names and shunned us for our beliefs and way of life. It is time for your death! Do you have any last words?" 

There was a stunned silence as everyone digested this news. Tomoe Hotaru, the "child" of two lesbians, was really Sailor Saturn? One of the legendary Sailor Senshi who saved the world. "Wow..." somebody whispered, causing Hotaru's cold eyes to fly to the figure who dared speak. 

"What do you have to say, Miyaki?" she muttered, swinging her glaive to point at the girl. "You, who began the many rumors and lies, now stand in awe of my true power. Do you regret your previous actions?" 

The girl nodded, swallowing nervously. "I-I'm sorry for everything I said, Hotaru-sama." 

Hotaru laughed bitterly. "You find sorrow in your heart now, simply because I am able to kill you. All of you, with a single swoop. Do you fear me, Miyaki? Does everyone here fear me?" 

There were silent nods all around, as everyone began to tremble in fear. The jocks glared at her, summoning up a last vestige of courage to rush at her as a team. Rolling her eyes, Hotaru swung her glaive expertly, slicing up the "courageous" men who had thought to save the others and be thought of as heroes. The blood ran down her glaive to stain her gloved hands; turning the pristine white into a silent crimson testimony to the lives lost already. Hotaru shook her head sadly, staring down at the mutilated bodies. "I was not yet ready to begin my killing," she murmured. "Why do these humans always wish for death before it is ready to meet them?" 

She shrugged and turned icy eyes toward the others. "Who's next?" 

Everyone whimpered, sinking back away from the crazed woman, still reeling from the shock of seeing the quiet, innocent Hotaru kill the men who had only been trying to save the rest of them. "Heartless bitch!" someone cried. 

Eyes of fire turned to land on the girl who had yelled such an insult to the person who held so many lives in the palm of her hand. Raising her glaive, Hotaru felt no pity as the girl shrieked in fear, shrinking back from the deadly blade. Feeling no remorse, Hotaru brought the razor-sharp glaive edge to kill the girl. Her death scream did not ring a single chord of sympathy within Hotaru's soul as she looked at the others. "Any other comments?" she growled. 

She laughed slightly at the people who held a bit of hope that she would stop the killing. 'Will she stop before she gets to me?' were the thoughts she knew going through everyone's head. 

Steeling herself for this moment, Hotaru let Saturn's death-bringing personality take over completely as she wiped away all memories of happiness and family, and focused only on her pain. Death was the only thing on her mind. As she brought the glaive up, she smirked calmly as she looked at the fear on the faces around her. Screaming out the dreaded words of death, she laughed maniacally as she brought the glaive down swiftly. 

~*~ 

Michiru's tear stained eyes were distant as she stared at the lonely grave in the cemetery. "Why?" she whispered again, placing the hen shin wand beside the gravestone. Had it been Saturn's personality that had come out to kill all those innocent people? The insults had gotten to her - and it had brought about this tragedy. "Couldn't we have done something differently?" she murmured. 

"Hotaru wasn't insulted just because of us. It was many things. If it weren't us, those evil people would have found some other reason to insult her. And, perhaps, anything would have sent her over the edge. Don't blame yourself." 

Michiru looked over at Haruka, smiling sadly. "You're probably right. But she was just such a joy in our lives... How can we replace her?" 

"We can't. We just get on with our lives." 

The woman nodded, wiping away a tear as she stared at the girl's grave. How could life had ended so suddenly? 

It seemed that the senshi of death had brought it upon herself and her classmates. 

* * *

Comments? Questions? *If you send me flames, I have snow to throw on them!!* ^_^ 


End file.
